


The Day Kara Curses

by Ciirii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Identity Reveal, Kara Danvers Curses, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kara Danvers Is Hurt, Kara Danvers Is Solar Flared, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Useless Gays, Useless Lesbians, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: Lena knows. She's known for quite some time now and she's done pretending. Lena isn't sure how she wants to break the news but she wants to do this tonight. The CEO just can't keep this going on.OrLena knows Kara is Supergirl and she's on a mission to talk with Kara about this.





	The Day Kara Curses

Lena knows. She's known for quite some time now and she's done pretending. Lena isn't sure how she wants to break the news but she wants to do this tonight. The CEO just can't keep this going on.

She packs her bag, putting in there a bottle of wine for them to celebrate and gets out of her apartment.

Lena wasn't exactly happy when she found out, she wasn't mad either, just hurt. They've been friends for so long and it pains Lena that Kara doesn't trusts her enough to tell the brunette her secret. She wanted to wait for Kara to tell her but it's getting ridiculous now and Lena needs to take the matter into her own hands.

She stands in front of Kara's door and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down to then knock lightly.

"Uhg, come in Alex!" Kara yells making Lena shake her head.

The brunette opens the door walking in and sees Kara sitting on the couch without her glasses. When she sees it's Lena she gives her a tired smile, waving her hand.

"Hi, I thought it was Alex, she's been checking on me the whole day. It's kind of frustrating if you ask me. How you've been, Lee?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, just busy, you know how it is. But uhm... I brought wine." Lena grabs the bottle from her bag waving it slightly to show Kara.

The blonde smirks getting up from the couch and goes to the kitchen for glasses when Lena gets an idea. Just when Kara turns around to Lena, the brunette throws the bottle of wine to her friend.

"Catch."

Lena sees it all almost like in a slow motion. The bottle flying toward Kara, the wide blue eyes and she immediately knows that it was a bad idea.

"Fuck! What the fuck, Lee?!" Kara groans out holding her face in both hands, standing in the pool of wine and Lena can see blood seeping through Kara's fingers.

The first thing that strikes Lena, is that Kara cursed. Her sweet, pure Kara cursed. The second, that she's bleeding. How the hell is she bleeding if she's Supergirl?

"The fuck? What just happened?" Lena rushes to Kara taking a towel from the counter and putting it up to the blonde's bleeding nose.

"Lena, what did you think throwing a damn bottle of wine at me?" She whines out from behind the towel.

"Okay, no. What is going on here, because I know for sure Kara that you are Supergirl."

The already wide blue eyes get even wider and Kara stumbles over her words. "I-I'm not... I'm not Supergirl, Lena!"

"Kara, you can't convince me that you'r not Supergirl. I've known for a while but now I would like to know why you didn't catch that fucking bottle and now you're bleeding."

Kara groans loudly and makes her way to the couch. The blonde clutches the towel tightly to her nose to stop the bleeding. How did it came to this? Never in a million years would Kara think that Lena would throw a freaking wine bottle at her face.

"Okay, let's just start with this... Why did you think it was a good idea to throw a bottle at me?"

"I didn't throw it AT you! I thew it TO you, so you would catch it. I just don't understand how that didn't happen, Kara. As a Supergirl you should catch it." Lena runs a frustrated hand through her dark hair. "Kara, just please be honest with me."

"Well, it's true, I am Supergirl and what happened is that I'm solar flared which means I don't have my powers. So, I wasn't able to catch it, I most definitely have a broken nose and it really hurts right now."

Lena groans internally, she knows that she will regret her decision for the rest of her life. Yes, the brunette wanted for Kara to finally tell her the truth, so there wouldn't be secrets between them. Lena wants them to be free to talk about everything, to not tiptoe around the subject.

Lena wants to start something entirely new with Kara but for that to happen there can't be secrets between them.

"I'm truly sorry, Kara. I never wanted to hurt you, I was certain you would catch it but to be honest it was a really stupid idea. I should just say that I know who you are. I'm really sorry, Kara, I should probably go, just put some ice on your nose."

Lena gets up from the couch and powers to the door only for Kara to grab her arm tightly.

"I'll say it wasn't the best way to confront the matter and it hurts more than I thought possible but I'm glad that we can finally speak about it." Kara drags them back to the couch with a pained smile. "Lee, you need to know that I wanted to tell you about this so many times through the years but I was just too scared to do this."

The brunette takes Kara's hand in her own and fiddles with the fingers of her best friend. Having a little bit of courage left in her, Lena lifts Kara's hand and places a gentle kiss on the back of it while a blush rises to her cheeks.

"To be truthful I was hurt when I found out but I got over it after some time. I want you to know, Kara, that we will always be friends. I'll love you no matter what. I will always be by your side, Kara."

Kara looks down with a slight frown on her lips and her eyebrows scrunched. The blonde takes a few deep breaths to then look up at Lena, her blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears. This sight almost breaks Lena's heart, she can never see Kara crying without feeling like being punched in the gut.

"What if I don't want that? I mean being your friend... Oh Rao, I'm messing it all up. I'm sorry Lee, what I'm trying to say is that, what if I want more than being friends with you?" When Lena stays frozen and doesn't say anything Kara continues. "I-I thought that since you know one of my biggest secrets I should tell you the other one. I just don't want to be more secrets between us."

The brunette doesn't know what to do, she wasn't prepared for that kind of turn when she got here. Lena has been forming scenarios in her head for quite some time now but she never considered it to go like that.

"Oh Rao, I ruined it, didn't I?"

"No. No, Kara, you didn't ruin it. You just completely blindsided me. I wanted to have a talk like that with you after we talked about you being Supergirl. I didn't want to start something between us with you having such a big secret."

Kara gives her one of those big and bright smiles making Lena smile as well.

"I would totally kiss you if you weren't covered in blood right now." Lena chuckles out making Kara blush and shake her head.

"And who's fault is that?"

Another thing Lena didn't expect tonight is Alex opening the front door and looking at them with wide eyes. She closes the door and looks frantically from Kara to Lena.

"What the hell happened here?!" Alex comes closer and examines Kara's nose to then look at the mess in the kitchen, the broken bottle and red wine still on the floor. Her dark eyes finally settle on Lena and the younger woman bites her bottom lip nervously.

"Long story short, I knew that Kara is Supergirl so I threw a bottle for her to catch. Which she did... With her nose, as you can clearly see. Also, did you know that Kara curses? I never thought I'd live the day to hear Kara Danvers say fuck."

"And I told her I want to be more than friends but her majesty doesn't want to kiss me because of a little bit of blood. What's with that, Lee? Are you grossed out or something to kiss me?" Kara mutters out making Lena groan out loudly.

Can this evening go even more downhill?

"Kara, is this really something you should tell to your sister? It's enough that I broke your nose, now knowing that I have feelings for you Alex will definitely kill me." Lena looks to Alex and gives her a sheepish smile. "Can you just make it quick?"

"God, you two are one of the most useless gays I've ever seen."


End file.
